


Sherlock's Anonymous Watson

by novelsofthenight



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: After Queen of Air and Darkness, Angst, Book 1: Lady Midnight, Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Centurion Ty, Confused Ty, Demons, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Jealous Kit, Jessa Family, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mom Tessa, Mother-Son Relationship, No Smut, Oblivious Ty, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Sherlock Holmes References, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Media AU, dad jem, ghost!livvy, pining kit, this is clean you filthy animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelsofthenight/pseuds/novelsofthenight
Summary: Set five years after the event of Queen of Air and DarknessKit lives in Devon with Jem, Tessa, and Mina who he loves dearly. Ty is at the Scholomance and has become one of the best Centurions of his generation.Bonded by their shared love for Sherlock, Kit and Ty are thrown together again when BBC announces they are rebooting their famed Sherlock tv series. Through texts, the two grow close despite not knowing who is on the receiving end of their messages.Also on Wattpad!
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 30
Kudos: 84
Collections: Kit and Ty!





	1. RookRocks

Okay, fight scenes in movies are so unrealistic Kit thought as Jem's punch to his gut knocked him to the ground for the fourth time today. Jem offered his hand and Kit took it. Maybe he was too old to become a Shadowhunter. It had been a month of training with Jem and still Kit managed to get thrown on the floor. 

"You keep leaving your left side open," Jem said just as the door to Cirenworth swung open. Tessa stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lesson's over," Jem muttered but his attention wasn't on Kit. It was on his wife. Kit took the hint. He headed inside, walking past Tessa. While he did, she patted him on the back.

"I'm proud of you Kit." He nodded in acknowledgment and went straight to the living room where Mina was playing with her blocks on the floor.

"Min-min!" He exclaimed, picking her up under the shoulders and swinging her around in circles. She squealed, begging to be spun again when Kit put her down. He was about to give her another one when his phone started buzzing incredulously.

 **Doylesthoughts** : DID YOU SEE, DID YOU SEE? [IMAGE]

Kit quickly tapped the tweet. DoylesThoughts was someone he'd been following ever since moving here. They provided him with numerous quotes and headcanons that he was sure he could outsmart Ty if he got the chance. Not that that mattered to him.

Kit nearly let out a gasp as he read the information in the image. BBC was bringing back its famous adaptation of Sherlock Holmes. He bolted up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Flopping onto his bed, he started replying to Doyles' tweet.

 **RookRocks** : Whaaaaatttt!!! With the og cast?

Doyles' response was nearly instant.

 **Doylesthoughts** : I'm not sure. They would have to. There isn't anyone else who could ever play Sherlock Holmes.

Kit scoffed. Of course there was, Robert Downey Jr.

 **RookRocks** : unless they cast Robert Downey Jr. like old times...

His body jolted when he noticed the next text was through private messaging. This is the most famous Sherlock theorist texting him. How he'd love to see Ty's face.

 **Doylesthoughts** : Cumberbatch is the best Sherlock and that is the only correct answer.

Kit's laughter filled the room but it was the laugh of someone missing someone else.


	2. DoylesThoughts

Ty's fingers froze when he saw the name of the person that replied to his tweet. RookRocks. Livvy looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"Kit! It's Kit!" She squealed but Ty shook his head. Kit wasn't ever interested in Sherlock. He simply went along with it and probably hated it.

"He doesn't like it."

"Doesn't like Sherlock? Of course, he does! Why would he be your Watson if-"

"He wasn't my Watson." Ty cut her off. "Watson doesn't leave Sherlock."

Livia huffed, "Just answer the question he asked."

Ty obliged. After sending the response, he quickly placed his headphones over his ears. Before the thoughts could come, classical music flowed into his head. RookRocks' response was not delayed in the slightest. Ty took a few deep breaths before reading the tweet and gawked at it. Robert Downey Jr. over Benedict Cumberbatch? Cumberbatch is Sherlock, has this person even read Doyles' books? Ty quickly tapped on RookRocks' profile and private messaged him. The idea of having a conversation with someone that the entire internet could see sent his mind into a panic.

**Doylesthoughts** : Cumberbatch is the best Sherlock and that is the only correct answer.

**RookRocks** : No, Benedict looks like a squid.

Ty was taken aback. Looks aren't everything and for Rook's information, Benedict was attractive. Kind of. If he was blon- STOP. Ty shook his head and turned up his music.

**Doylesthoughts** : 1.) that's rude and 2.) looks aren't everything, and Cumberbatch is a better actor than Downey

Ty barely heard the knock that sounded at the door over his music. Lowing the volume, he got up and opened the door to his room. His breath stopped when he saw Anush Joshi standing outside his door. 

"Anush."

"Tiberius." He responded and shoved himself in the room. Irene hissed in the corner so Ty picked her up.

"What are you doing here?" Ty said, lowering his headphones. Anush took a seat at Ty's desk and Ty sat across from him at the edge of his bed. 

"You're the best Centurion we've got." Anush started.

"I'd be better if they allowed me to use my headphones," Ty muttered under his breath but he was sure Anush still caught it.

"There's a problem at the London Institute. Highsmith has requested our presence." He said evenly.

"There's always a problem in London."

"This is different."

Ty huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go on."

"Highsmith believes there is a shapeshifter in her institute."

"Rakshara?"

Anush nodded his head. He reached in his back pocket, pulled at a folder, and handed it out to Ty. "That's your briefing. We head out at noon tomorrow."

With that, he stood up and walked out of the room. Ty tried to process this new information. London. Shapeshifter. He glanced at the file in his hands. He reached for his phone and saw he had a notification from Rook. His phone was on silent to prevent him from getting startled. He opened the text.

**RookRocks** : Robert is Iron Man. Beat that.

The mission flew out of his head. He noticed that Livvy was leaning over his shoulder. She'd stood quietly in the corner while Anush was here. Irene squirmed out of Ty's arms and curled up in a ball on his bed. Finally free from the lynx, Ty stood up running his hands through his hair. He couldn't do this. Go to London. Sit around Shadowhunters that have always treated him as lesser. 

"Livvy..."

Her ghost hand hovered over his shoulder. "I understand."

That's all he needed to hear. That, someone, understood. He shut his eyes and Kit filled his mind. Wait. Kit. London. His breath quickened and his heart raced. He threw his headphones on.

"K-." He couldn't say his name. He fell to the floor and leaned against his bed. Ty put his head between his knees. His mind was full of words that he didn't understand and couldn't sort.


	3. RookRocks

It had been thirty minutes since he sent the message. Did he say something wrong? No, Doyle was probably just busy. It's no big deal. Before he could worry himself anymore, Tessa called him downstairs. Grateful for the distraction, he ran to her. 

"What has Jem done now!" He shouted as he descended the stairs.

"You wound me!" Jem responded, putting a hand over his heart.

Tess laughed and placed her forearms on the table. It had been five years since he walked into Jem and Tessa's lives. Well, rather, their house but there was no question about it. They were his parents, through and through. Sometimes, he thought of asking them to adopt him. 

"Tess and I have been called to the London Institute by the Scholomance." Jem's voice interrupted his thoughts altogether. Scholomance. Ty. Livvy had mentioned that he was there when she made her trip over here a while back. And if Ty was coming to London... 

"We need someone to watch Mina," Tessa said softly.

"O-oh." He tried not to sound entirely disappointed but Jem put his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time okay?"

"You said that when you two went to New York last month. And Los Angeles before that." Kit protested. "Please. How am I supposed to be a Shadowhunter without practice?" 

Tessa shook her head, "Kit, this is serious."

"I know it is!" Kit snapped, shaking off Jem's hand, "It always is and one of you always comes back hurt!" His mom sucked in a breath and Jem took her hand in his.

"I know it's hard to sit out..." Tessa started but Jem promptly stopped her. He whispered something in her ear. Kit couldn't quite hear it but he could've sworn it was something about how he'd just follow them if they left him here. Which was true. Tessa looked up at Kit, creases formed in between her eyebrows. 

"We can drop Mina off with Catarina and travel with the Scholomance there." She said finally. Kit exhaled. 

"If... you can beat me in a match," Tessa added.

He blinked. He'd never fought Tessa. He couldn't ever beat Jem so how could he ever beat her? 

"You know I can't do that." Kit muttered and Tessa lifted her chin.

"That's the whole point." 

He glanced at Jem to find he was already looking at him. Jem nodded in confirmation. Unfortunately, they both knew Kit couldn't resist a challenge.

"Fine." He grumbled. He left Jem and Tessa to themselves as he went to get changed.

\---

This was not going Kit's way. Tessa threw her leg out and knocked Kit over onto his back. Before she could get on top of him, he thrusts his hips and landed on his feet. 

"Good," Jem said from the sidelines. The shout distracted Kit momentarily and Tessa took advantage of it. Her fist collided with the left side of his torso, knocking the air out of him. Kit stumbled back. Tessa approached him quickly and tried to sweep his legs again.  
Kit caught on quick. Before her legs could reach his, he jumped high and pushed her shoulders with his feet. It was a bad move. Even though Tessa fell, Kit did as well. He landed hard on his back, the air knocking out of him. He heard Jem shout and Kit scrambled up. Tessa sat up, clutching her stomach. Jem signaled Kit to stop where he was.

"You won, Kit," Tessa whispered. She tried to smile but it looked like a grimace. Kit ran to her, landing on his knees beside her. He had hurt her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." 

She shook her head, "Of course you didn't, you didn't know."

Kit blinked at her and then to her stomach where her hand laid. Oh.

"You're pregnant." He guessed. She looked at him with such pity in her eyes it made him sick. "Why didn't you tell me! Why did you let me fight you-"

"It was my idea and my decision to make, Kit." Tessa interrupted.

Kit shot to his feet, "Are Mina and I not good enough for you?"

He regretted the words are soon as they were out.

Jem fixed him with a gaze, "You know that's not true, we've discussed this."

Kit waved his hands, "Whatever, forget I said anything."

"Kit-" Tessa started.

"I'll be down in ten minutes to leave."


	4. DoylesThoughts

Ty woke up on the floor with tears stuck to his cheeks. Livvy lay in front of him and smiled when he opened his eyes.

“I hate not being able to help you, Ty-ty.” Livvy whispered.

Ty pushed himself up into a sitting position, “You are helping me.”

She gave him a sad smile, “Do you want me to do anything?”

He shook his head, grabbing his phone. As soon as he turned it on, Rook’s message was on the screen. It had been hours since Rook sent the text. Ty felt suddenly guilty about not responding to them sooner.

**DoylesThoughts** : Sorry about the wait. I had something come up.  
 **DoylesThoughts** : You forgot that Benedict was Doctor Strange, by the way.

Ty shut off his phone and replaced it with the file Anush gave him. There wasn't much information that he didn't already know. Penhallow wanted to keep this mission a secret. She didn't want news of a shapeshifter getting out and was taking a small group of Centurions to investigate. Anush, Diego and Ty were going to accompany Jem and Tessa-  
Jem and Tessa. Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs.

"Livvy. Jem and Tessa are going." 

Her head shot up, "Do you want me to stop them?"

He blinked. Did he? They took Kit away from him. He didn't know how he'd feel working with them. But it had been five years.

"Just-" He pursed his lips. "Can you check if he's coming?" 

Livia smiled, "Of course." She planted an air kiss on the top of his head and she flew out of the room. Leaving Ty to do nothing else but check his phone.

**RookRocks** : u got me. Are u okay? if you don't mind me asking.

He did mind. Rook didn't know him. He didn't need an explanation.

**DoyleThoughts** : I do mind. I don't know you.

**RookRocks** : sry

**RookRocks** : i'm kit

Ty's phone fell to the floor. Kit Kit Kit Kit Kit Kit.

\--

Time went and soon Livvy was in his room again. 

"Ty?" He couldn't hear her. 

"Ty!" This time he jumped, "Sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologized. He just ran a hand over his face.

"It's him." He pointed to the phone.

"What do you-? Oh. OH!" Livvy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is he coming?" He asked. He didn't know how long he'd been oblivious to time.

"It was quite easy, I flew there and saw him packing." She looked at him in a way he couldn't decipher. Pity? No, he knew that look. "I don't have a plan for this." He whispered. Livvy shrugged.

"Good thing I do."


	5. RookRocks

Not going to lie, Livvy flying into his room scared him to death.

“Oh! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Was the first thing she’d said to him in four years. He blinked in disbelief.

“Is Ty ok?” The words tumbled out of him before he could stop them.

She shook her head, “Of course not, silly. He’s actually the best Centurion in his year!”

Of course, he was. There was no question about it. He’d seen Ty fight, he was flawless.

“Then… Why are you here?”

Her eyes scanned the room that was in disarray, “Well, I was coming to see if you were heading to the Scholomance but I see you are.”

She was checking to see if he was going with Jem and Tessa. She was checking to see if he would bother her twin.

“I won’t go near him.” He mumbled. 

“Actually-” Livvy started and it amazed Kit how that single word sparked so much hope through his body. “I was hoping you could.”

Livia wanted him to talk to Ty. Talk to Ty. About what? 

“Why? So I cause him more pain? Hey, I know I ran away from you without saying goodbye but it’s been five years so how's it going?”

Livvy groaned, “Humans! Boys! You two are impossible.”

“You’re human Liv.”

“You know what I mean.”

Kit turned, threw the last of his clothes into his bag and zipped it up. Livvy’s voice was barely a whisper when she spoke.

“I can’t help him, Kit.” She came and ‘sat’ on the bed beside Kit. “I don’t know him. He’s gotten so... cold. I don’t know, expressionless? It’s hard to explain.”

She plowed on, “And then he saw you might be coming to the Scholomance and he broke down. It was the first time I’d seen him feel anything.”

“He needs you, Kit. And I think you need him.”

His hands opened and closed on the handle of his bag. Ty didn’t need him, Kit certainly didn’t need him. He was perfectly happy here. With Tessa, with Jem, with Mina. His family. But the thought of Ty hurting… He couldn’t stand it. 

“He doesn’t need me Livvy. He needs you. Go back.” He swung the bag over his shoulder. “I appreciate you telling me this, but I hurt him. I was the one who did this to him. I will only make it worse.”

He was out the door before he could hear Livvy say that he was wrong.


	6. DoylesThoughts

“That’s a terrible plan.” He protested.  
“Think of a better one.”  
“I can-” She snapped her fingers. It didn’t make any noise but it shut Ty up.  
He jumped when his phone buzzed beside him. He hated it. Livvy said he had to put it on if he wanted to actually respond to Kit. He didn’t but he also didn’t say no to Livvy.

**RookRocks** : pls tell me ur name is not actually benedict

Ty had given Kit a fake name. It was Livia’s idea to conceal Ty’s identity so he went with it.

**DoylesThoughts** : It is not, but I do not want to give my real name to random people on the internet.

**RookRocks** : gotcha. then y are u talking to me

**DoylesThoughts** : I am talking to you because you comment on everything I post and I think that is cool.

Truthfully? It confused Ty. Why was Kit following a Sherlock account if he didn’t like it in the first place? Did he like it?   
“Visitors, Tiberius.” A low voice sounded in the hall. Damn protocol, he grabbed his headphones and slammed them over his ears. He wasn’t going to make it through this without them.  
Anush was there when Ty opened the door. Ty kept his eyes down and headed to where Penhallow awaited them. No. Eyes up he instructed himself, people like that. He brought his head up when he turned the corridor and his eyes fell right to the blonde boy stumbling out of the portal.  
Ty stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t do this. Face the boy who left him when he needed him the most. He couldn’t act like everything was okay. Anush turned to him, his lips forming Ty’s name. He sucked in a breath and did what the Scholomance taught him. Stiff and expressionless. He moved him in step with Anush and only focused on the music pulsing through his brain.  
“Honorable Centurions, Tiberius, Anush, and Diego are to assist you on your journey.” Ty read her lips. He was vaguely aware of a gaze on him but he didn’t want to look. Everything was okay. It was okay. He slid off his headphones. He wanted to hear them. He wanted to be normal.   
It was not okay. His gaze immediately slipped to his. Blue flames looked back. It was impossible to breathe. This wasn’t the same person who left him five years ago. HE LEFT YOU. He snapped his gaze back to the floor and placed his headphones back on.  
This wasn’t going to work.   
He walked out.  
Back to his room.  
Back to Livvy.  
Where he was safe.


	7. RookRocks

Kit would’ve stuck the landing if he wasn’t distracted by the boy turning the corner. He saw the headphones on the boy’s head before Kit’s face hit the floor. He groaned and Jem grabbed him by the shoulders, hauling him up. Once he regained his balance, he found the boy with headphones again.

“...Tiberius, Anush, and Diego are to assist you on your journey.” Jia Penhallow was running down the details but he didn’t hear her. The boy was so different from the one he got to know in Los Angeles. Tiberius was muscle was Ty was not. Tiberius’s grey eyes were more prominent and his face had slimmed down. His slim hands reached up, moving the headphones off his ears and around his neck. Just like he used to wear them. 

Then Tiberius’s eyes slid to his and the world slowed. Kit used to be able to read Ty when no one else was able to, Julian had said as such. But he did not recognize Tiberius. It wasn’t his blank slate of a face but his eyes. They say that eyes are the gateway to the soul but there was no gateway to Tiberius. He was closed off, distant. _I did this to him._  
Suddenly, he slammed his headphones back on and practically ran out of the room. A hand fell on his shoulder and he knew it was Tessa’s. He leaned into her side, letting her run a hand over his back.

“He’ll be okay.” She whispered into Kit’s hair. He pulled out of her grasp, giving her a small smile. 

“Christopher Herondale.” Jia addressed him and Kit inclined his head. “I hear you’ve been doing tasks around London with Jem?”

“Of course.” He said smoothly. It was an easy lie. Jem and Tessa never liked him going on missions with them. Perhaps it was because the last time he did, he was nearly killed by a nest of vampires. The point was, he didn’t die.

A quick movement caught his eye. He looked to his left to see Livvy in the corridor. He contoured his face to try to tell Livvy to go to Ty but it didn’t work. Instead, the dark-skinned Centurion narrowed his eyes at him. He believed that was Anush by process of elimination. 

“Yes?” Anush asked him.

“Nothing.” Kit stammered, “Just… there was something on your head but it’s gone now. No worries.” 

Anush ran a hand over his head, confused. Kit opened his mouth to speak but Jem called him away. Kit practically ran out of the room. He felt Anush’s eyes on his back as he left. And for the second time today, Kit’s face slammed into something. This time, it was Jem’s chest. What had gotten into him?

“Kit what-” Jem shook his head. “Never mind. Jia is showing us to our room. Please be more attentive and focused.”

Easier said than done. Especially when he knew he was in the same building as Tiberius Nero Blackthorn. Nevertheless, he followed Jem and Tessa to their joint room. Kit had one room and was connected to his parents’. The first thing he did when he shut the door was collapsed on the bed. Then his mind went back to Ty. No. He couldn’t do that. So he pulled out his phone and texted Ben. It sounded more reasonable that Benedict, in his opinion.

**RookRocks** : oh, i didn’t even know you noticed

**DoylesThoughts** : Kit. You are the only one who comments.

Kit turned an unusual sort of red. It felt strange to see Ben say his name.

**RookRocks** : so no one has my level of interest?

DoylesThoughts: The show has been done for five months now. No one cares now.

**RookRocks** : Sure they do. There’s books. People love books

**DoylesThoughts** : People are too busy for books.

**RookRocks** : but u?

**DoylesThoughts** : The books are my favorite. I do not understand why someone would prefer a tv show or movie when they can read a book.

Kit’s breath caught. That was so similar to what Ty said years ago.

**DoylesThoughts** : Goodnight.

His heart tugged a bit but he understood it was late. He just wasn’t sure Ben would want to talk tomorrow. 

**RookRocks** : gn

He shut his phone off. A sudden wave of loneliness overtook him. It was rare that he ever talked to anyone outside of his family.   
He wasn’t letting this one go.


	8. DoylesThoughts

The last thing Ty wanted was to text Kit but his message was right there.

**RookRocks** : are we friends, ben?

He would’ve said no but Livvy narrowed her eyes at him. 

**DoylesThoughts** : You don’t know me.

**RookRocks** : i want to

No, you don’t.

**RookRocks** : brb

He had no idea what that meant.

“Be right back. He’s probably with Catarina.” Livvy answered like she’d heard his question.

“Why?” Ty asked.

“She is watching Mina Carstairs. His sister.”

Oh. Kit had a sister now. And his sister was a ghost. 

“Tiberius! We are leaving!” This time it was Diego at his door. He waited till Diego’s footsteps faded before speaking again.

“I can’t go, Livvy.” His voice broke. He didn’t know why he couldn’t. He should be able to. It shouldn’t hurt to see his face. It didn’t hurt him to look at Livvy’s face. And she’s a ghost.

“Anush, what are you doing?” 

“Checking on Tiberius.”

“Tell him to hurry. He has five minutes.”

Anush didn’t even bother to knock when he opened Ty’s door. He shut the door and his hands stayed behind his back, holding the doorknob.

“That’s, ah.” Anush swallowed. “That’s _the_ Kit, right?”

“What?” Ty got up from the bed and faced Anush. His gaze locked on his hands at his sides. Not as low as feet but also not as overwhelming as eye contact.

“The blonde boy with the warlock.”

“Yes.” 

Anush shifted on his feet. Ty understood this as nervousness. He did not know why he was nervous though.

“What’s wrong, Anush?” He asked. Anush took a step closer and Ty took one step backward. 

“I don’t want him hurting you again, Ty.” The boy’s voice was a whisper like he was admitting to a crime. Maybe it was because he was calling him Ty. He only did that in private.

“Why would Kit hurt me?” Ty was confused about where Anush was going with this conversation. The boy ducked his head, laughing to himself. Ty didn’t say anything funny. Did he? 

“Come on, we are leaving.” 

Ty grabbed his bag and followed Anush, knowing Livvy was right behind him.

\--

Catarina already had the portal to London formed when everyone arrived. Ty kept his headphones off to hear instructions. He did _not_ want to hear Kit’s voice.

“Mina, it’ll be ok. We will be fast.” 

Kit was kneeling in front of his sister with her face in his hands. Kit’s voice had gotten deeper and he didn’t know how to feel about it. The blonde boy swiped Mina’s tears away from her face and stood. And looked right at Ty. He ducked his head and tugged his headphones on. He did not like feeling small. He did not like feeling fifteen again. His headphones fell and he looked Kit in the eyes. 

Kit stared back, something like shock in his features. Ty focused on keeping his breath even. He would not be afraid. He would not cower. It was not what Sherlock would do.

Ty won. Kit broke and kissed Mina on the top of her head. He grasped Jem’s hand and they stepped through the portal. The perfect family. How he wished to see Julian, Mark, Helen, Dru, and Tavvy. He missed his perfect family. One by one, Diego and Anush went through the portal. Ty paused before stepping through.

It felt like he was leaving this place for good.


	9. RookRocks

It had been a while since Kit had been to the London Institute so he wasn't sure what he was expecting but he was _not_ expecting a mile high fence around the place. 

"I love what they've done with the place!" Jem exclaimed sarcastically winning an elbow to the ribs from Tessa. Kit stifled a sigh of disappointment when a certain blonde ghost hovered by the gates of the Institute. 

"Jessamine is here." Kit remarked for he was the only one here who could see her. "Unfortunately, my friends and I are not here to steal your books, Jessamine."

"I know." She replied. She came closer to Kit, hovering just a couple of feet in front of the gate. "I was the one who called you here." The ghost's eyes lifted past Kit. He turned and saw Ty and Livvy right behind him. Ty on his right, Livvy on Kit's left. His heart swelled. "Livia, how dreadfully pale you've gotten."

Kit waved his hands before Livvy could come up with a witty retort, "That's enough, just show us our rooms and we will run over the details over supper."

Jessamine huffed and mutter some obscene words under her breath. She tilted her head toward the Institute, beckoning them in. Kit gave Jem an affirming nod and the crew followed the ghost into the Institute. Before Tessa could open the door, it swung open revealing a girl a little younger than Kit himself. 

The girl exhaled and waved them in, "Ms. Highsmith will be glad you're here." to this, Jessamine coughed to cover her doubt. The girl held the door until everyone tumbled into the foyer. She shut the door and fell against it, "Olivia Greenmantle."

Tessa nodded, "I knew a Greenmantle once. It's a pleasure, Olivia." 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may we attend to our rooms now?" A low voice echoed and Kit didn't have to look to know it was Ty. 

Olivia scrambled, "Of course! Apologizes, honorable centurion." she bowed her head. "This way!" She practically skipped down the hallway. Her blonde hair was tied into two braids which reminded him of Dru's. He wondered if Ty thought so too. Just like at the Scholomance, Jem and Tessa's room was joined to Kit's. Before walking into his room, he noticed Ty choose the room in front of Kit. He bit his lip and slipped inside his room.

The room was nothing special, it was nearly identical to the one he had in LA. Expect this time, Ty was across the hall. The thought made his stomach turn. He needed a distraction.

 **RookRocks:** how do you make holy water?

 **DoylesThoughts:** You go to a priest, why are you asking this?

 **RookRocks:** you boil the hell out of it!!  
**RookRocks:** high five, kit!

 **DoylesThoughts:** Are you making holy water?

 **RookRocks:** lol no ben. it's my way of starting a conversation

 **DoylesThoughts:** You start a conversation by making holy water? Kit, that's excessive.

 **RookRocks:** har har  
**RookRocks:** i needed a distraction

 **DoylesThoughts:** Me too.  
**DoylesThoughts:** What are you running away from?

 **RookRocks** my sherlock


	10. DoylesThoughts

The room was dreadfully quiet without Livvy. She ran off with Jessamine to scout the place out. Ty had asked to go but Livvy insisted that he stay here. And who was he to question her? 

Ty placed his phone on his chest and stared at the ceiling. He tried to keep his mind blank but all his thoughts came back to Kit. The way he took charge today with Jessamine and how Ty instinctively choose the room in front of Kit. At the time, he didn't notice it was Kit's room but by the time he did notice, it was too late. Now he had an invisible taunt string attaching himself to the boy across the hall. 

He also had a burning hole where the phone was on his chest. 

_My Sherlock_

He couldn't possibly be referring to him, right? The thought made him want to tear down Kit's door and yell at him. Make him remember that this _situation_ was all his fault. If he hadn't left-

A knock at the door stopped his train of thought. Ty swung his legs over the bed and walked to the door. He'd expected Anush to be at the door.

He wasn't expecting Jem Carstairs.

"Ah, Ty," Jem said with a smile. "I've heard much about you." 

Ty shallowed, "Mr. Carstairs."

"No need for pleasantries," Jem chuckled, "Care to have a chat in the sitting room?"

Ty wrung his hands together. This felt like being asked to be interrogated. Nevertheless, Ty nodded and followed Jem down the corridor to the sitting room. Jem walked next to Ty, glancing over at him. It rattled Ty to be under close scrutiny.

"You have Tessa's eyes." 

Ty didn't know what to say. They reached the sitting room and Jem shut the double doors behind them, which only made Ty's uneasiness increase. 

"What are we doing here?"

Jem walked past him, leaning heavily on his cane. Wait.

Ty racked his brain, but he couldn't remember Jem ever using a cane. He knew he used to when he was ill but ever since he was healed...

"Eidolon," Ty whispered as he grasped the knife at his waist.

'Jem' ran a hand over his face, "You're going to make this difficult?"

In a flash, the dagger was out of his hand and landed in the demon's right shoulder. The demon cried out and pulled the dagger out of his body, "Nephalim, so quick to violence." It flicked the dagger on to the floor. Ty raised his hand over his head to launch another when the door burst open.

Blue eyes met him, fear, and anger played at every feature of his face.

"Get away from my father."


	11. RookRocks

It turns out, the walls here were not soundproof. Kit would recognize Jem's voice anywhere. 

He hopped out of bed and scrambled to the door. Pressing his ear to the wood, he heard Ty quiet voice, as well. _Why would Jem want to speak with Ty?_

When the footsteps grew distant, Kit entered the hallway. Kit watched as the two entered the sitting room. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop and he almost turned back before he heard Jem cry out in pain.

Kit ran and tried the doorknob but it was locked shut. He patted his pockets down, searching for the lockpicking kit that he always kept with him. Kit pulled out the kit and quickly got to work on the lock. He could've just used a rune to open the door, but his stele was back in his room. Relief flooded his body when the door clicked open. He burst in only to see Ty with a dagger aimed at his father.

"Get away from my father." Kit growled. Ty met his gaze but didn't lower the dagger.

"Kit, it isn't-" He started but Kit cut him off.

"Stand.Down." Kit said more forcefully. Ty took a shuddering breath and lowered his arm. Jem hadn't moved from the fireplace. Kit ran over to him, trying to find the wound he got earlier. 

"Kit, stop!" He heard Ty shout but he ignored him. His hand pressed on Jem's right shoulder to find blood. Kit closed his eyes, trying to fight down the anger rising in him but when he opened them, his hand was covered in black blood. He stumbled back but not before a sharp pain shot through his stomach. 

Hands grabbed him under the shoulders and dragged him away from 'Jem'. The demon swiftly ran out of the room, like it realized this was not apart of his plan. Kit let Ty lay him on the floor and he grimaced as he pulled up his shirt to see the wound in his stomach.

Ty leaned back on his heels, getting his stele out of his pocket. It had taken Kit years to get used to Jem drawing runes on him instead of Ty. Unexpected anticipation filled his nerves. Ty stayed silent as he drew an iratze on Kit's stomach, but Kit jumped as Ty's hand met his body. He didn't jump at the touch but at the electricity.

"Sorry," Ty mumbled but stayed focused on drawing the rune. When he was finished, Ty quickly stood up. 

"Ty-" 

"Stop," Ty said so sharply it made Kit flinch. "We aren't friends, you don't get to talk to me."

That hurt more than the knife to the stomach.

Before Kit could respond, Ty turned and left the room. He even gave the door a good slam before he was gone.


	12. DoylesThoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think you all will be very pleased with this one :)

Ty threw his phone out the window that night. He couldn't take it, pretending to be someone else when he knew Kit was on the other side. 

Livvy returned shortly after him and found him hunched over the windowsill. He was shaking so much he thought he would burst.

"Is that-" Livvy leaned out the window. "TY, DID YOU THROW YOUR PHONE?" She shouted, and Ty was sure the entire block could hear her.

"Yes, I don't want to talk to him anymore," Ty said.

Livvy exhaled through her mouth, "Now what? You're just going to sit here and mope?"

Ty was taken aback, "I do not mope!"

She shot him a knowing look and perked up at the noise of footsteps. 

"I have to apologize." He whispered.

"For what?"

Ty quickly gave her the rundown on what had just occurred in the sitting room. When he finished, Livvy groaned and ran a hand over her face. 

"You're a mess, Tiberius." She pointed to the door, "Please, go talk to him. I think you'd be surprised at what you find."

He pressed his lips together. He was afraid that one more look at Kit, and he'll explode. But he also knew that if he didn't talk to Kit, he'd eat himself up from the inside out.

Ty told his twin to stay here before crossing the hall to Kit's door. His hand shook as he knocked.

"Go away, Ty." Kit murmured from inside. Ty was surprised that Kit knew it was him.

He turned his back to the room, tempted to hide. But he was done hiding. He sat cross-legged on the floor and placed his back to Kit's door, just like he did eons ago. 

"I wanted to apologize," Ty said. He heard scuffling from the room before the door opened, leaving Ty back first on the floor. 

Kit looked down at him and burst out laughing. The sound was the most magnificent thing Ty had ever heard. His hand flew to his mouth to hold in his sobs.

"Come in, you big baby." Kit exclaimed, and Ty scrambled up. Kit closed the door behind Ty before turning to face him.

Kit shifted on his feet, "You don't need to be sorry, Ty." He crossed his arms over his chest and Ty couldn't help but notice the more muscular Kit had gotten. "I left you when you need me. Worst, I left without saying goodbye."

Ty tucked his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, that hurt." 

Kit's face flashed with pain, "You didn't deserve that." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"If I didn't deserve it then why did you do it?" He blurted out. 

Kit shrugged, the flippancy drove Ty mad, "Tessa and Jem asked."

"But you said we were your family now. You said you would be there for me!"

"Ok, so I lied!" Kit shouted, causing Ty to flinch, "I'm sorry, sorry. But I was fifteen Ty! Fifteen-year-olds run from their feelings."

"Did Watson run away from Sherlock?"

Kit froze, "No way."

"What?" Ty asked, flabbergasted.

"I do not understand why someone would prefer a tv show or movie when they can read a book." Kit whispered before locking eyes with Ty. "I can't believe- wow." 

Ty connected the dots. Kit knew who Ty was. 

"RookRocks, was that the best you could come up with?"


	13. Kit Herondale

"RookRocks, was that the best you could come up with?" 

Kit didn't consider himself to be religious, but this had to be a sign. This person he'd been following on the internet had been Ty the whole time. And Ty had known.

Kit ran a hair through his hair, "Oh yeah. I was young, and I thought I rocked."

"You rocked." Kit flushed, "Well, you did before you left."

"There won't be a day in my life that I won't regret saying goodbye." Kit said.

Ty stared, "You would still leave?"

"Of course. I met my family."

Ty flinched at the comment, but Kit didn't take it back. He couldn't imagine his life without Tessa, Jem, and Mina. 

He couldn't imagine a life without Ty either. He once talked to Jem about it, but he only came out more confused. 

**4 years ago**

_Kit and Jem were taking a water break from training. They were both drenched in sweat and breathing hard._

_"We wouldn't have to do this if you just let me draw your runes." Jem huffed._

_"No."_

_The idea was absurd to Kit. It had been over a year since LA, but Kit still couldn't handle someone else other than Ty drawing his runes. It drove Jem bonkers._

_And it seemed Jem was out of patience, "Why? Give me a reason, Kit."_

_Kit contemplated lying, say that he wanted to fight naturally. But he could never lie to Jem._

_"Ty has been the only one to do it." He whispered._

_Jem sighed and tilted his head back, "Of course."_

_"Is that a good enough reason for you?" It came out harsher than Kit meant it too._

_Jem's black eyes pierced his, and he took Kit's hand in his, "Yes. It's natural to want your parabatai to draw your runes."_

_Kit blinked. Parabatai? Ty? "I don't think-"_

_"What do you think of when you think of Ty?" Jem asked before Kit could finish his sentence._

_It took a moment for Kit to answer, "That I can't imagine myself without him. I hate myself for leaving without telling him. I couldn't ever lie to him, but I could lie to everyone else."_

_Jem squeezed his hand, "You've found your parabatai."_


	14. Ty Blackthorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter for today but hey! it's an update!

Ty knew Kit would find solace in Tessa and Jem, but why did it hurt so much to hear him say it?

Like being pulled out of a trance, Kit gasped, "JEM!"

Kit knocked aggressively on the door connecting to another room.

"Knocking harder won't make a difference," Ty said, matter-of-factly. 

"Thanks, Ty." Kit muttered under his breath. 

Hearing Kit say his name sent shivers up Ty's spine. Before Ty could process that new development, the door opened. 

"What in the angel's name-" Tessa's eyes shot to Ty. "Oh."

Oh? Oh, what? 

"Yes, Ty is here. Where's Jem?" Kit's words took Tessa's gaze off of Ty.

"Jem? Why he went down to talk to Bridget." 

Kit was out the door before Tessa had a chance to ask why.

And like a magnet, Ty followed.

_For whither thou goest, I will go._

**4 years ago**

_Ty was curled up in a ball when Julian found him. His headphones were on, so he didn't hear him walk in. Jules crouched down in front of him, his knees on the floor. He didn't ask what was wrong, but Ty uncurled his fist anyway, letting a photo fall._

_It was a photo of Kit, Livvy, and him._

_Julian's chest heaved, "What do you want?"_

_"Hold me," Ty whispered._

_So Jules did. Hopping on to the bed, he wrapped his arms around Ty. And the dam inside Ty exploded._

_"It's been a year, Jules. I shouldn't think about him anymore."_

_He felt Julian nod, "That's ok, Ty. When I was separated from Emma, I couldn't stop thinking about her either."_

_Ty shifted to face his brother, "So," he chewed his bottom lip, "He's my parabatai?"_

_"I didn't say that but, maybe. It's a thing to think about."_

_Ty shook his head, "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm leaving for the Scholomance in a week."_

_"Okay." Julian reached down and took Ty's hands into his, "Just think about it."_

_Ty nodded slightly as Julian got out of the bed, "Cristina is making dinner, be downstairs in fifteen minutes."_


	15. Kit Herondale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the grave! Thank you all for your love and support, it honestly was a huge motivator to continue this story with the boys I love <3

Kit's only focus was to get to his father. Not to slam into the face of Anush Joshi. The two collided, sending both of the boys tumbling down the staircase. 

"Apologies." Kit muttered to Joshi and quickly got back on his feet to find Jem. A faint chuckle reached Kit's ears and it was the most precious sound he'd ever heard. Before Jem knew it, Kit was barreling towards him. His mind only slowed when he wrapped his arms around his father's slim figure. 

"Christopher!" Jem exclaimed and pulled Kit's face from his shoulder. With his son's face in his hands, he asked him what was wrong.

"T-there..." Kit shallowed and try to gather his thoughts together in order to spit out a coherent sentence when a low voice did that for him.

"There was a shape-shifter, Mr. Carstairs. It morphed into you."

At the news, Bridget, who was standing beside Jem, shirked and stormed back into the kitchen. Kit backed away from his father to lean against the table as Ty told Jem the entire story.

"So," Jem clicked his tongue, "There's a demon that wants to kill you."

"Or there's a demon that wants me to kill you," Ty responded.

"And it can be whatever it wants to be," Jem added.

To that, Kit jumped in, "Well, wouldn't Barbie be proud." 

\--

Kit didn't particularly feel up to dinner tonight. He ran through scenarios in his head where he could get out of it.

Plead sick... in which Tessa would still make him at least go downstairs. Running away was always an option Kit enjoyed but didn't seem appropriate for this situation. He could always-

Kit was thrown out of his thoughts when his phone pinged beside him. Rolling over, he couldn't hide his smile when he saw DoylesThoughts in his notifications.

 **DoylesThoughts:** I don't want to go to the dinner.

 **RookRocks:** omg, i'd rather die than go

**DoylesThoughts:** That seems... dramatic.

**RookRock:** my middle name is dramatic

 **DoylesThoughts:** It's not? It Jonathan.

 **RookRock:** I know Ty, I know.

 **DoylesThoughts:** Then why did you say it?

 **RookRocks:** Just get over here.

"But first things first." Kit muttered and promptly changed DoylesThoughts to Ty. Though, just "Ty" seemed odd. Too little to sum up the complexity of Tiberius Blackthorn. 

He didn't have time to think on the matter before a knock and the face of Ty poked through the creek in the door.

"What?" Ty asked. 

Kit smiled, "Just wanted to see if you were you."

"Of course I am me, Kit you don't make any sense."

The comment set a chuckle through Kit as he stood to meet Ty at the door, "I can't believe Livvy never told you of sarcasm..."

"Or," Ty said backing away from the door so Kit could walk out of the room, "you could just talk plainly."

Kit shrugged his jacket over his shoulder, "Where's the fun in that?"


End file.
